The New Begin
by Meyru
Summary: E se tudo tivesse acontecido de uma maneira diferente? O que aconteceria se a historia tivesse uma outra protagonista? E se alguém surgisse naquele momento decisivo e salvasse tal personagem, ou até mesmo, o matasse? E se o Clã Uchiha ganhasse novos membros? Hikari Uchiha é uma jovem Shinobi de Konoha, que esqueceu parte de seu passado. Ao lado de suas companheiras de equipe acaba


A figura que o espelho mostrava era uma garota de doze anos, cabelos levemente amarelados e olhos donos de um tom azul celeste. Sua roupa se constituía em uma blusa estilo quimono, que ia um pouco abaixo de seus seios, preta com o símbolo do Clã Uchiha no lado esquerdo. Um short preto e sapatos shinobis. O protetor se encontrava em sua cintura, como uma espécie de cinto.

Sorri minimamente e logo notei meu primo me observando da porta de meu quarto, senti meu rosto adquirir alguns tons de rosa, mas preferi ignorar.

– Já se passaram cinco minutos. – Sasuke falou com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Meu primo sempre esteve ao meu lado, mesmo quando retornei para Konoha sem qualquer lembrança do que havia acontecido nos três anos que sucederam a morte de meus pais e meus irmãos.

Lembro-me de ter por volta de dez anos quando fui encontrada por um Shinobi da Vila da Folha e então levada até o Hokage, que quase instantaneamente me reconheceu e permitiu minha estadia em Konoha. Desde então eu e Sasuke vivemos grudados.

– Hikari. – O moreno falou me encarando fixamente o que me trouxe de volta a realidade. – Vamos logo para a Academia.

Assenti e segui meu primo para fora de nosso apartamento, desde o massacre do Clã Uchiha o moreno começou a viver no centro da Vila. Segundo o Hokage era o local mais indicado para uma criança de oito anos que começou a viver sozinha. Afinal dessa forma ele podia ter o auxilio dos demais moradores se assim fosse necessário. Desde então o Distrito Uchiha passou a ser abandonado. As vezes entre um treinamento e outro eu acabava indo para lá, apenas para passar o tempo e pensar em tudo que havia acontecido. Por mais estranho que podia parecer estar ali me fazia sentir como se minha família ainda estivesse ao meu lado.

– Sasuke-kun. – Um grito estridente ecoou e me trouxe de volta a realidade, logo notei um grande número de garotas se aproximando de meu primo.

– Boa sorte. – Murmurei para o moreno antes de esquivar do grupo irritante e ir em direção a nossa antiga sala de aula. Hoje seria o dia que receberíamos a orientação e conheceríamos o Time que iríamos participar.

Estava andando calmamente em direção a sala quando acabei encontrando minha melhor amiga.

– Hinata. – Falei chamando a atenção da Hyuga que ao me ver sorriu gentilmente. – Bom dia.

– Bom dia. – Ela falou em resposta, já estava acostumada com sua voz baixa e sua timidez. Mas isso não impedia a Hyuga de ser uma garota gentil e sincera. Seus olhos perolados logo olharam ao redor e notei a confusão em seu olhar. – Seu primo não veio?

– Sasuke acabou encontrando um pequeno obstáculo. – Falei fazendo uma pequena careta o que fez a morena sorrir como se estivesse tentando me confortar através desse simples ato. Mas algo no olhar da garota me preocupava, Hinata parecia pensativa o que não era algo normal. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Vamos continuar sendo amigas?

Olhei confusa para a garota que apenas suspirou e abaixou seu olhar.

– Mesmo que nossos times sejam diferentes. – Hinata falou e logo entendi onde ela queria chegar.

– Mesmo que nossos times sejam diferentes, que nossos sonhos sejam diferentes vamos continuar sendo amigas. – Falei sorrindo gentilmente para a Hyuga que retribuiu o sorriso. – Sempre que precisar de ajuda basta me falar.

Hinata assentiu e logo parou de andar, o que me fez finalmente perceber que já havíamos chegado a sala. Logo que entramos pude ver que Sasuke já havia chegado, certamente havia simplesmente ignorado suas fãs e pegado algum tipo de atalho. Até mesmo Naruto já estava na sala, o que me fez arquear uma sobrancelha levemente confusa, afinal não lembrava do garoto ter passado no último teste.

Olhei discretamente para o lado e notei a coloração rosada nas bochechas da Hyuga. O Uzumaki era um grande idiota por gostar daquela irritante da Haruno ao invés de notar a morena que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz. Depois de alguns minutos a morena finalmente voltou ao normal e se sentou o mais longe possível de Naruto.

Suspirei e sentei-me ao lado da Hyuga, afinal ela foi a única a me receber de forma gentil quando cheguei à vila, já que todas as outras garotas pareciam odiar o fato de Sasuke ser extremamente ligado a mim.

– Você devia falar com ele. – Murmurei para que apenas a garota escutasse.

– Ele gosta de outra pessoa. – Hinata falou em resposta e notei como seus olhos transmitiam certa tristeza.

– Uma pessoa irritante que vive correndo atrás de meu primo.

Foi apenas falar que logo pude escutar passos pelo corredor e segundos depois a dupla de irritantes entrou pela porta. A rosada logo olhou para onde meu primo estava e sorriu, queria saber como ela conseguia ser tão rápida já que apenas alguns segundos depois ela havia jogado Naruto contra o chão e encarava Sasuke.

– Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura falou de forma levemente envergonhada. Como já era de se esperar o moreno apenas ergueu minimamente a cabeça e olhou para a rosada sem falar uma única palavra. – Posso sentar do seu lado?

– Eu vou sentar do lado do Sasuke-kun. – Ino gritou tentando puxar a Haruno para longe.

– Mas eu cheguei primeiro.

– Eu entrei na sala antes. – A loira falou e logo grande parte das garotas da sala se aproximaram da dupla e começaram a discutir quem deveria se sentar ao lado de Sasuke, quando o vi revirar os olhos não pude deixar de sorrir.

– Desculpe-me. – Falei olhando para Hinata que apenas assentiu, lentamente me aproximei da mesa do Uchiha e me sentei ao seu lado. O que pareceu chamar a atenção de todas as garotas, já que eu conseguia sentir seus olhares mortais. Sorri minimamente e voltei minha atenção para o grupo. – Algum problema?

– Eu que deveria me sentar ao lado do Sasuke-kun. – A Haruno gritou e apenas revirei os olhos.

– Sasuke você quer que eu saia daqui? – Perguntei ainda encarando a rosada.

– Não. – Meu primo respondeu simplesmente o que fez os olhares mortais se intensificarem, mas já estava acostumada com isso então apenas sorri e comecei a ignorá-las.

– Você está me devendo uma. – Sussurrei para meu primo que apenas sorriu minimamente e assentiu. Sasuke simplesmente odiava o fato de todas essas garotas ficarem ao seu redor, afinal ele sabia que isso se devia apenas por causa de sua beleza e de sua inteligência. Por mais frio que ele tratasse as garotas elas insistiam em persegui-lo.

Minutos depois Iruka-sensei finalmente entrou na sala, o que fez todos voltarem para seus lugares. O Uzumaki acabou sentando ao meu lado, o que certamente devia estar pirando a Hyuga.

– A partir de hoje, todos vocês são ninjas de verdade. Mas vocês ainda são meros Genin iniciantes. A parte difícil só esta começando. – Nosso professor falou. – Agora nós vamos dividi-los em trios e designar um Jounin-sensei para cada um, para completar missões.

– Trios? – Sasuke murmurou para si mesmo, sabia que isso estava incomodando o garoto, afinal eu conhecia sua ambição e seu desejo de matar seu irmão. Suspirei e voltei a observar nosso professor, já estava sabendo que formaríamos grupos, mas não sabia que seriamos trios.

– Nós tentamos balancear a força de cada time. Eu escolhi estes times e agora vou anunciá-los. – Iruka-sensei falou, acabei ignorando os primeiros times já que não possuía nenhum conhecido. – Time 5. Hana Haruno, Akira Kazuma e Hikari Uchiha.

Três garotas? Isso certamente era novidade já que todos os demais grupos possuíam dois garotos. Iruka logo falou os demais times. E então começou a dar uma explicação básica de como devíamos agir como ninjas, o que ocupou grande parte da manhã e antes que eu pudesse notar o sinal bateu.

– Hoje a tarde, nós vamos apresentar os Jounin-senseis. – Iruka falou. – Até lá, façam um intervalo.

– Tente ser sociável. – Falei olhando fixamente para Sasuke que apenas deu de ombros e se levantou, suspirei e preferi continuar sentada afinal eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem eram as minhas companheiras de time. Lentamente todos foram saindo da sala, até que sobrou apenas duas garotas.

– Prazer em lhe conhecer. – Uma garota de cabelos verdes e olhos castanhos falou. Suas roupas se constituíam em um vestido amarelado e uma legging negra, seu protetor estava ao redor de seu pescoço. – Meu nome é Akira Kazuma.

– E eu sou Hana Haruno. – A outra garota falou. Seus cabelos possuíam um vivo tom avermelhado e seus olhos uma pigmentação azulada. Vestia uma t-shirt vermelha, com um colete jeans, e uma bermuda preta. Seu protetor rodeava sua coxa direita.

– Hikari Uchiha. – Falei me levantando. – Mas podem me chamar de Kari.

Por algum estranho motivo eu sentia que podia confiar na dupla e que seriamos grandes amigas. Sorri minimamente e comecei a girar meu pingente que representava o Yin-Yang, algo que sempre esteve comigo e me trazia certa confiança e conforto.


End file.
